


Cabin by the Lake

by EncyclopediaOfWeirdness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blame the musk, Cabin by the lake, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parody, Parody turned Samifer real quick, Parody turned smutty, Samifer - Freeform, Sastifer - Freeform, Slash, Smut, lake, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness/pseuds/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff parody of the Winchester's vacation plus one....or is it two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going to the Lake, It's Nice There!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renezinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/gifts), [MashuraDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/gifts).



> Inspired by the parodies found here: https://www.youtube.com/user/YourNanProductions
> 
> Dedicated to my friends, Renezinha and MashuraDi

The situation with Amara was fruitless. Each new possible solution quickly turned into a dead end. Perhaps the boys were losing their touch. Hours upon hours of endless research was getting them nowhere.

“We need a vacation.” Castiel blurted in the midst of a looming silence. Only, that wasn’t Castiel- not really. Lucifer still occupied the recuperating angel’s vessel. Research wasn’t really his thing either- anything to get him out of that confining bunker. Sam’s eyes drifted upward as he curiously stared at who he thought was his angel friend. “What?” Lustiel’s head fell to one side as the youngest Winchester gave him sort of a scowl. His true intentions for seeking a getaway couldn’t be named. He wanted Sam alone. Need he have a reason why?

“You? A vacation?” Sam questioned with the raise of his brows, still firmly grasping the lore book in hand.

“C’mon Sam! Cas is on ta somethin’.” That was Dean, who couldn’t be more thrilled about the time off. Amara’s still MIA and nothing else was jumping out at them. So why the hell not?

“You’re on board with this?” Lighten up, Sammy!

Lustiel took to his feet, brushing the chair he was sitting in back with his calves, a little pissed Dean chimed in but he had to know that Sam never does anything without his brother. How co-dependent indeed.  “A refresher. It will be good for you-us.” He was quick to cover that little slip. His attention shifted toward the older brother only to jump back toward Sam as if saying, ‘look your brother agrees, why not you?’. “Come on! A little sunshine can’t hurt.” His Lucifer was showing. And still, the boys were clueless.

Castiel couldn’t fight it. He partially agreed the time away would help clear the boy’s minds. If only he knew about Lucifer’s actual intentions for the spontaneous trip. Needless to say, Castiel was an active soul locked in his own vessel, muzzled by the archangel.

“So it’s settled then!” Lucifer clapped his hands as if just conducting a magic trick. “Where shall we go?” A smirk devilishly painted across his face, already having something in mind, ready to turn down all of their ideas.

“Vegas!” Dean grinned, throwing his hands up in the air, so proud of the fact that he’ll be able to gamble and possibly win big in craps. No one else was enthused by this idea. The look on both Castiel and Sam’s faces was enough for Dean to put on his pouty face.

“Alright.” Sam huffed, tossing the dusty book back onto the table, killing the awkward silence after Dean’s suggestion. “We could go to the lake. It’s nice there.”

“You mean Bobby’s cabin up in Montana?”

“Perfect!” Lucifer chimed in, cutting Dean off with a somewhat resentful glare. That was even better than what he had in mind. Beautiful scenery, out in the woods, peaceful, middle of nowhere, perfect. The boys were taken back by Castiel’s eagerness. Sam and Dean exchanged concerned glances. Cas was definitely off his rocker. “Pack your bags! Let’s go!” He urged, hurdling the boys off to their rooms to pack. Could he be any more obvious?

Lustiel stood idly by as Lucifer just daydreamed of the things he would do to Sam once they reached the lake. Castiel felt a tad uncomfortable in the moments he was able to furrow in and eavesdrop.

“Lucifer, what are you up?” His deep voice gritted within Lucifer’s head all defensive.

“Easy now, Castiel. I’m not going to do anything. Just a harmless road trip, little brother.” There he was, standing in the hallway of the Men of Letter’s bunker having a conversation with ‘himself’ –to the unsuspecting eye. A little angel to angel talk. Castiel knew better than to trust his brother but there was literally nothing he could do about it now. Lucifer had taken over Castiel’s vessel, stuck with him until they defeat the Darkness. Who knows when that will be. He just had to remind himself that he accepted Lucifer for a reason and that Team Free Will needed his help. Just a little longer…

Later at the cabin:

It was as if the impending doom over the world wasn’t going to happen. Somehow, being at the lake actually took the edge off. Dean was out by the docks with his beach chair and fishing rod. Blissfully waiting for a bite or not. The sheer ounce of serenity was all he cared about. His stomach began to growl. Dean and his food! Luckily he brought a cooler filled with beer and some things to tie him over. Reaching inside the cooler, Dean pulled out the sandwich Sam made for him. Within the first bite, he could tell something was wrong. “No mayonnaise?” His lip began to curl in disgust. “This is bullshit!” Dean proceeded to eat the dry sandwich.

Sam was back at the cabin, cooking up a fresh batch of pancakes. It had been too long since they’ve eaten a home cooked breakfast. He’d knew his brother would be hungry when he returned.  And Lucifer? At the cabin with Sam, just waiting for the opportune moment to strike.


	2. Pancakes and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Dean is away and the Devil comes to play.

“Hello Sam.” Lucifer mockingly imitated his little brother, rather on point. One could hardly tell the difference. The same wondrous, little lost puppy look, complete with an awkward stare. A stare that made both boys feel creeped out.

Sam slowly continued pouring the pancake batter in the frying pan as he shot Castiel a strange look. “Hi Cas.” It wasn’t out of the norm for Castiel to act this absurd, something the boys had somewhat gotten used to. It was amusing none the less.

“Dean’s gone fishin’?” Lucifer asked playfully, slowly slipping out of the Castiel character. It was odd but Sam couldn’t quite justify just how odd it was. Something was off about him, but what?

“Are you feeling alright, Cas?” Asking for good measure. Never know with this one.

Lucifer was annoyed having to continue this charade. He wanted Sam to know that it was him under this Castiel mask. Poor little naïve Sam- if he only knew. “Sam.” The archangel whispered as he took several steps closer to the young hunter, so close he could rest his palm on the boy’s broad shoulder. This was the moment he would out himself to his true vessel. Dean wasn’t here. He and Sam were finally alone. “Sam, I-I have something I want to say to you.”

“Yeah Cas, anything.” Sam reassured the angel. He was beginning to worry the hunter. “Everything okay? Is this about Amara?”

Deep inside, Lucifer wanted to smack the boy for rambling on. He refrained, of course. He could never hurt his other half, however, just thinking about it made him even more excited- in that dominant, take hold situation kind of way. “Take a good look at me.” The angel confessed, his hand still planted firmly on Sam’s shoulder. “What do you see?” Lucifer had hoped their special bond would help the boy understand. Sam had locked eyes with the devil without even realizing it.

“Sammy!” A voice barged in from the back door, breaking Sam’s concentrated stare. Dean was back with supper, a cooler filled with fish he had caught from the lake. He smacked the cooler on kitchen counter, a huge grin plastered on his face. “Did I interrupt something?”

“What? No..” The younger one hesitated and continued to his domestic chore.

Lucifer was outraged but he didn’t say a word about it but the balled fists at his sides sure did. He simply turned to Dean, fixed his posture, tilted that head forward, and geared up for that deep, raspy voice. “Hello Dean.” Playing Cas was easy but it was also exhausting. Lucifer glanced back toward Sam, already planning a way to get Dean out of the picture. He wanted so badly to hold onto his vessel right then and there. The fact that he couldn’t have Sam at that very moment just made him want him more. The whole idea wasn’t to scare Sam but causally work up to telling him. He’s sensitive that way.

**That evening:**

The room was dark. Only the fading light from the sunset peered inside between the blinds. Dean had sprawled out on the sofa, practically in tears at Jack’s emotional death scene from Titanic. With a beer in hand, nothing broke the hunter’s trance. He couldn’t figure out why Balthazar hated this movie so much. It was compelling and hell that steamy romance scene? Hello!

Sam condescendingly sat across the room, secretly working on research and enjoying the somewhat quiet space.

A single man tear slid down the eldest brother’s cheek and that’s when Castiel walked in. It was as if Dean had woken up from a dream. Wiping the single tear from the corner of his eye, Dean then fixed his posture and looked up toward the angel. “I can’t take this anymore!” With a single click of the power button, the television shut off and Dean walked over to the dining table where Sam and Castiel were. Eyeing the half eaten sandwich, Dean took a bite. “No mayo again?!” He whipped his head towards his shoulder in angst. “I’m out of here. Catch you guys later.”

“What? Where are you going now?” The youngest sighed. His brother simply waved the keys in mid-air and left. Lucifer was pleased.

Alone at last. Lucifer playfully walked his fingers along the table, reaching for the book Sam was reading only to end up closing it. That got the hunter’s attention. “What the hell, Cas?” Sam’s hands jumped off the table. “I was reading that.”

Sliding his hip forward, Lucifer leisurely propped himself onto the table in front of Sam. Quickly, he firmly grasped his hands onto Sam’s face and kissed him passionately. Seeping into the kiss, the second he finally realized that he was enjoying it, he broke away.

“Cas!” Sam shouted, wiping the salvia from his lips with his sleeve. An awkward pause floated between the two. “Are you….gay?” The hunter’s eyes scanned the angel from head to toe.

“No.” He paused, taking a moment to think about it. “Yes…” He sighed. This was a shock for Sam, he realized that, but he also needed to know that he wasn’t the angel he thought he was. “I’m not Cas.” The devil finally admitted in a sincere, loving whisper.

That prompted a chain reaction of emotions from the hunter. He was dumbfounded, hurt, and confused.  “Lucifer.”

Gleefully, Lucifer smiled. Finally he knew! “Cat’s out! I’ve been waiting to tell you.” Sam was frozen. He wasn’t sure what to do. Lucifer was moonlighting as Castiel this whole time. Not to mention he was now alone with him, in a cabin…by the lake and he had just kissed him! This does not look good for Sam Winchester. “Relax Sam. I’m not here to hurt you.”

“Then what do you want from me? To say ‘yes’?”

“Couldn’t hurt.” The devil smirked teasingly. “I want you. Sam.” He leaned in, inches from the boy’s face, elbows on the table. “I know you feel the same.”

Shaking nervously, Sam attempted to hide his true feelings. Not that he had to play dumb, for he wasn’t aware exactly how he felt. The devil was temptation in all sorts of meaning of the word. If he gave in, it would mean he too was evil. Sam couldn’t go down that road again. Above all, what would his brother think?

“I get it. It’s this Castiel mask, isn’t it?” Lucifer sighed, pulling away. “This must be weird for you.” He scrunched his nose and nodded.  “I admit it’s a little weird for me too. But Sam, we can finally be together!” The archangel hopped off the table the moment he noticed Sam trying to slip away. Cornering the Winchester away from the exit, he smiled. “Sam.” He whispered softly, drawing out the vowel in his name. “Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?”

Sam was appalled! What exactly was Lucifer going to do him? He could feel his heart leap up into his throat as he panicked. “Wh-what are you going to do to me?” Slowly one foot took a step backward, the other not too far behind.

“Nothing that you won’t enjoy.” Lucifer grinned and in that instant he was gone. Only he wasn’t. He had appeared behind Sam, forcefully grabbing the boy in a hug from behind. “Shh!” He whispered attempting to calm the shaken hunter down. “Don’t fight it.” With a firm hold on Sam, the devil pursed his lips along the nape of his neck. Within seconds, Lucifer pinned Sam to the wall, making it easier to control his movements in attempt to keep the boy from thrashing around. Now facing Sam, he continued to caress his neck with a mix of gentle and forceful kisses. Goosebumps filed down along Sam’s arms, easing his fidgeting. The Winchester was still tense, in denial about his own feelings but he couldn’t deny the pleasure he received when Lucifer ran his hands under his shirt as he rubbed his pelvis against his. A slight moan leaked from the boy’s mouth, enticing Lucifer to press harder into him.

The moment Lucifer made contact with Sam’s pouting lips, Castiel popped in. “Lucifer!” He commanded. The devil couldn’t have the angel ruining his fun, not when he had Sam at his fingertips. He kept the gag on Castiel and forced his vessel into relations with the hunter. He’d enjoy it sooner or later.

Their eyes were shut as the make out session turned passionate. Sam even tempted to kiss back. A sign he no longer needed to restrain him. Lucifer stopped in mid-motion to look the boy square in the eye, leaving Sam wanting more. A distraction as he unbuckled the boy’s belt. “Lose the pants.” The devil demanded.

He was new at this. He’d been with girls before but this? This was different. Intimidating even. Sam was still a little shaken up over all this but slowly he was feeding into the devil. As if frightened to disobey, the boy dropped his drawers.

 “Good boy.” Lucifer shook his head in approval and reached in underneath Sam’s boxers. He daren’t overwhelm the boy too much. A nice pampering would do just fine, to get him used to the idea. After letting Sam get used to his touch, Lucifer gripped the elastic to Sam’s boxers and slid them down his lengthy legs, traveling along with them. Now on his knees, the devil gripped Sam’s growing erection and gently kissed it before filing him in his mouth. Softly in and out the angel’s mouth Sam went, Lucifer controlling every move as to let Sam ease into the situation. He wanted to please Sam, not have him work for it. This was all he ever wanted. The tighter Lucifer held onto him, the weaker Sam was in the knees. There was no turning back now.

It took some getting used to, the majority of the time Sam closed his eyes as the sight of Castiel pleasuring him was too much to handle. Lucifer’s touch was calming though; there was no use in fighting it. It felt incredible.

Not a word was said, just the sounds of satisfaction and pleasure. Sam was on the verge of peaking and Lucifer could sense it. He continued to stroke Sam’s quivering member faster, wrapping his split tongue around him. The boy had reached his high after who knows how long the devil had been pleasuring him for. Lucifer sucked him clean, enjoying every minute of it. Pleased with himself, Lucifer rose to his feet, now eye level with the boy, [Sam’s] pants and underwear still draped around his ankles. “How about now?” He grinned, kissing Sam effortlessly on the lips.

Sam acted as if he was drunk. That was the best he felt in a long time. And to think it was at the hands of the devil. This was one secret he had to keep from his brother.

 


End file.
